


Hera Gets Rebound

by Axelex12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Affairs, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demigods, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Goddesses, Hera Gets Even on Zeus' Infidelity, Lecherous Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), MILFs, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, One Shot, Post-Coital, Pseudo-Incest, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, Zeus Being an Asshole (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Hera x Percy Jackson AUHera was furious as she just learned of her husband, Zeus’ latest sexual encounter. She was right steamed and needed to find a way to get back at him. She had gotten bored with torturing the women that had slept with her husband even though she still did it occasionally. It just after you’ve done it for so many millennia then it loses its thrill. Now she needed a new thing. A smile graced her face. She had just the right plan.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hera/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 55





	Hera Gets Rebound

Hera was furious as she just learned of her husband, Zeus’ latest sexual encounter. She was right steamed and needed to find a way to get back at him. She had gotten bored with torturing the women that had slept with her husband even though she still did it occasionally. It just after you’ve done it for so many millennia then it loses its thrill. Now she needed a new thing. A smile graced her face. She had just the right plan.

/Scene Break/

Percy was lying in his bed thinking about his day. He had a grin as he thought about Annabeth, his girlfriend. Soon a blinding light engulfed the room and Percy shielded his eyes. When he was able to see he saw Hera standing in front of him. he got up and bowed. He didn’t really like Hera a whole lot, but she was queen of the gods and you had to be courteous.

“Lady Hera” he said.

“Perseus Jackson, I am in need of your assistance” Hera said.

“Whatever I can do for you my lady I will do” Percy said.

He knew that he couldn’t turn the queen of the gods and live. So the faster he agrees the faster it gets done and he get back to his normal demigod life.

“Just the answer I was looking for Perseus” Hera said with a smile that didn’t make Percy feel good at all.

Percy waited for whatever the queen of the gods wanted from him. He just hoped it wasn’t something that would get him killed.

“You Perseus, are going to satisfy me til I say so” Hera said.

Percy’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was the queen of the gods, the goddess that held marriage so high wanted him to break her vow.

“Do you understand what I am saying Perseus?” Hera asked sternly.

“I do my lady, but why?” Percy asked.

“Do I need to explain myself to you?” Hera asked sternly.

“No, no my lady. I’m sorry I questioned you” Percy said quickly since he didn’t want to anger her at all.

“Good, now shall we begin” Hera said.

Percy nodded. He knew he was going to Hades for this. Zeus was going to strike him down when he heard about this.

“Follow me” Hera said.

Percy followed Hera and soon they were in a large bedroom.

“Now, let me see what I have to work with” Hera said.

Percy gulped and slowly took off his clothes. Once naked Hera circled him surveying him.

“Hmmm, I guess you’ll have to do” she said.

This hit Percy’s ego hard, but knew to bit his lip. He didn’t want to anger Hera because when she holds a grudge, she holds a grudge. Just ask Hercules.

“Very well, I guess I better show you myself as well” Hera said with a sigh.

With a wave of her hand her clothes vanished. Percy’s cock jumped at the sight of the naked goddess. Damn, she looked fucking fine. Her breasts were high and firm. Though not as big as Aphrodite’s. She had long legs and no hair at all around her cunt.

“Hmmm, it appears I’ve been mistaken” Hera said as she eyed Percy’s phallus.

Percy still don’t know what to say.

Hera motioned for Percy to get on the bed. He did and he laid there not sure what Hera was going to do. He watched as Hera stroked and caressed his member with her hand softly. His hips jumped at the constant contact. Damn, she knew what she was doing. Soon her mouth got in on the action and Percy let out a soft groan.

Hera had her lips wrapped around Percy’s cock as she bobbed her head up and down sucking the entire piece of meat like a lollipop. She used her tongue with expert skill swirling and twirling around the entire length.

“Shit, damn” Percy cursed as he gripped the sheets.

Hera hummed a bit causing Percy’s organ to jump in her mouth. This pleased the goddess very much and moved a hand down and cupped his sack. She massaged them til Percy came.

“Going to come my lady” Percy gasped.

Hera felt her mouth fill with demigod seed for the first time in her immortal life and she loved it. She then began to wonder if all male demigods tasted the same or just male demigods sired by her brother or was it just Percy. But those thoughts could wait. Right now she needed some satisfying of her own. She crawled up Percy’s body and when she straddling him she lower her wet peach down on his face.

Percy knew what Hera wanted. Hell, he ate out Annabeth loads of times. As soon as he felt the queen of the gods’ cunt touch his lips he latched on. He heard Hera gasp and buck. Percy grinned at this.

Hera, get ready for the time of your life the son of the sea god thought.

He then began eating out the queen of the gods with every trick he knew. He swirled his tongue about, thrusted it in and out, gently grazed his teeth on the outer lips, used his nose to brush her exposed clit, he moved his teeth to nibbled at the tiny nub of nerves, he even sucked on it. All of this caused Hera to buck and moan. She held onto the headboard for dear life.

How the fuck does this boy know how to undo me? She thought as her orgasm came crashing down upon her.

Percy felt his face get drenched with Hera’s godly nectar and used his powers to gather in up and devour it.

Hera was breathing heavily as she got off Percy’s face. She laid down beside Percy and looked at him with new eyes. She now saw not a boy, or a demigod, she saw a possible lover, one who could possibly satisfy her when her husband wasn’t around or whenever she felt like it damnit.

“There is one more thing you must do Perseus. You know what I want” Hera said in a lustfully tone.

Percy nodded. His cock was ready for more thanks to the time it had to recoup. He then moved and laid himself on top of the goddess and aimed his cock in where only one man, well, god has ever entered. He was nervous since he had a lot to live up to.

“Don’t fear young demigod” Hera said softly as she caressed his cheek.

She sensed his fear.

Percy took a deep breath and dove in. His member sank into one of the hottest, tightest, wettest cunts it has ever entered. Damn, she felt so good. Percy reveled the feeling of being inside Hera as he pushed his entire self into her. Once fully sheathed he paused loving the feel of her holding him so tightly. He then pulled out slowly causing Hera to gasp and moan.

“Oh Perseus, feels so good. Haven’t had a thing in me for so long” Hera moaned.

Percy pumped in and out of Hera slowly and deliberately. He wanted to savor this moment since when will be the next time he tapped this.

Hera seemed to enjoy Percy’s actions as she held onto him tightly. This was probably the best revenge she had ever planned.

Percy soon increased his pace wanting more out of it. Hera moved her hips to match Percy’s up tempo rhythm. Soon panting, grunting, gasping and moaning were the only things being heard.

“Yes Perseus, yes. Feed me you cock feed it to my needy cunt” Hera moaned.

Percy was kind of shocked hearing such language out of Hera’s mouth since it was so foul for such a goddess. But hell it was a turn on as well. He then felt her tight velvety walls clutch and convulse around him. her nectar spread on the bed pooling in an area. Percy knew he couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Going to come soon, where should I put it?” he asked.

“In me Perseus. I want your demigod seed in me” Hera ordered through a groan.

Percy obeyed and fired deep within Hera with a final thrust. He laid there panting using Hera’s breasts to rest his head. He felt Hera stroke his hair.

“That was wonderful Perseus” she said.

“Thank you my lady” Percy said.

“We shall rest then another round will begin” Hera said.

Percy just nodded then dozed off knowing his day wasn’t over yet.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
